


A Simple Solution

by kateyes085



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fake Pregnancy, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateyes085/pseuds/kateyes085
Summary: Renee Young and Cathy Kelley are best friends.  They begin to suspect their respective boyfriends are lovers.  Their solution:  Fake a pregnancy.  Somehow, the truth always comes out.





	A Simple Solution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuckyLucy92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/gifts).



> Disclaimer: All stories posted are not for profit and are works of fiction.  
> Beta: None. All errors are mine.  
> Feedback is love and honest criticisms are appreciated.

~*~

 

Renee sniffled into her tissue, “So, what does this mean Dean?”

 

“What do you think it means?” he snapped.

 

“I-I just wanted …,” she tried to explain reaching for his arm.  Dean snatched his arm away as if it had been burned. He sneered at her as he spun around and marched out the door.  

 

~*~

 

“It’s your fault you know,” Cathy snapped at Seth from across the table.

 

“How do you figure?” he glared.  “You lied to me.”

 

“And you lied to me!  You both lied to me and Renee for months … or longer.  You two hated each other for years and then Hunter had to go and dust off the almighty propaganda machine that is The Shield to try and boost ratings.  Is that when it started?” she demanded.

 

“Does it matter?” Seth said softly.  

 

“You owe me that much,” she seethed.

 

“I don’t owe you dick, sweetheart.  Because of your lame ass scheme, I have to explain to my  _ mother  _ how she’s not gonna be a grandmother now,” he snarled causing Cathy to flinch.  

 

Cathy straightened her shoulders and cleared her throat, “So now what?”

 

“I love him,” Seth stated simply.

 

“So that’s it? It’s over?” she asked.

 

“Did you ever love me Cath?” Seth asked honestly.  

 

~*~

 

**Six months earlier …**

 

Cathy came around the corner from catering and saw her boyfriend coming out of his locker room.  Seth’s hand rested gently on Dean’s lower back as he leaned in and whispered something in Dean’s ear, which made him smile causing his dimples to pop and a blush to darken his cheeks.  Dean wrapped his hand around Seth’s neck and they pressed their foreheads together affectionately before turning and leaving in different directions.  _ What the hell _ ? She thought.   _ They hate each other _ .  

 

“There’s my girl,” Seth beamed scooping Cathy and kissed her on her cheek.  

 

“Hey baby,” she mumbled giving him an air kiss.  “Was that Dean I saw you with?”

 

“Hmmm?” he replied, “Oh yeah, Hunter wants to bring back The Shield, and we were just going over some stuff for that.”

 

“But I thought you guys hated each other after you turned on them for the title?” she asked.  

 

“That was three years ago babe,” he replied simply walking her back to catering. 

 

~*~

 

“I’m tellin’ you Cathy, Dean’s shirt didn't smell like his cologne.  It was different. And he’s not been talkin’ to me as long. He’s always rushed wanting to get off the phone.  There’s somethin’ goin’ on with those two,” Renee said while her and her best friend talked over lunch one afternoon.  

 

“I know.  Seth’s hardly showing me any attention.  He’s away more than not and even when he is with me, it’s like he’s not even there,” she tried to explain.  “I think I saw a hickey on his neck. I mean it’s been like two weeks since we had sex.”

 

“Us too.  You don’t think they’re…,” Renee said.

 

“What?  No. Their guys.  I mean like guy guys.  They couldn't be, could they?” Cathy asked.

 

Renee bit her lip contemplating.  “I would say we could talk to Roman, but if they were, he’s never say.  Whole bros before, blah, blah, blah and so on.”

 

Cathy snapped her fingers, “Private investigator?”

 

Renee flicked the wilting greens of her salad, “But then what, if they are sleeping together?  Do you really wanna end it with Seth. I-I love Dean.”

 

“Do you wanna be with a man who cheats on you?  You deserve better than that. I mean, if they are, I don’t want anyone to know.  The first thing people will say is we turned them gay or somethin’. We’re the victims here, Renee.”

 

“We don't even know if they are cheating on us,” Renee stated.  As an afterthought, “If I was pregnant, I know Dean would marry me,” she sighed.  “That’s one thing he’s always wanted was a family of his own.”

 

“That’s it!” Cathy snapped her fingers.  “If we’re pregnant, then they would have to marry us and they would stop seeing each other.  They would be too busy taking care of us and “the baby”. This is perfect!”

 

“I don't know about this Cath,” Renee began.

 

~*~

 

Everyone gushed and praised Seth and Dean when they found out.  The entire roster went out to an area restaurant/bar after the house show once the news made the rounds throughout the locker rooms.  Who would have thought it, both friends; enemies for years, and their girlfriends getting pregnant at the same time. 

 

Renee nervously smiled and accepted everyone’s congratulations with a smug/proud Dean hovering attentively at her elbow.  Seth still stunned and not sure how he felt about being a father, but he had had a long talk with his mom. Whatever happened with him and Cathy, he would take responsibility for the small life they created.   _ Jesus _ , he thought,  _ I’m gonna be a dad _ .  Cathy practically glowed with all of the attention.  

 

Roman was at the back of the bar with his wife.  They exchanged a look and each took a fortifying drink of their cocktail.  Galina whispered to her husband, “Something’s off. This just seems too…”

 

“Convenient?” Roman muttered.  

 

“I thought you said Dean and Seth were together,” she prompted.

 

“They were, kinda.  The girls were getting antsy and now this?  I honestly think they are trying to keep the boys apart,” he said quietly to her.  

 

“Should you maybe say something to one of the boys?” Galina asked quietly.

 

“I love my brothers,” he stated honestly, “but this?  This is their thing. I am not gonna get involved. Last time I did I was choking on the wrestling mat with a steel chair in my back,” he said definitively.  “I’ll keep my eye on all of them. I just … We all just started getting along again …,” Galina sympathetically watched her husband and squeezed his forearm reassuringly.

 

~*~

 

“I can’t keep doing this Cath,” Renee shakily told her best friend.  “They're gonna find out. Everyone’s gonna find out …”

 

“It’s working great, what are you talking about,” Cathy muttered flipping simultaneously between a baby catalog and a bridal magazine.  She looked at the gorgeous diamond Seth had given her last weekend. It was official, they were going to get married before the baby got here.  “Dean and you already went to Vegas and you’re all set. We already talked about this. After my wedding, I’ll fall down some stairs, get banged up and ‘miscarry’ the baby. You will be so ‘distressed’ about seeing your BFF getting hurt and losing her baby that you will spontaneously miscarry.  And voila! We will be all legal and they can’t be together anymore,” she said trying to decide what dress she liked for the small wedding her and Seth were planning. Of course, Dean and Renee were going to stand up for them …

 

“Oh really,” they hear someone reply darkly behind them.  

 

They both turned around following the voice and sputtered at the same time, “Roman!”

 

~*~

 

_ Epilogue _ :

 

**Two years later …**

 

“Where’s my little monkey?” Dean called out while walking around the house looking for his daughter.  He could hear her precious laugh from behind the couch. “There you are!” he pounced on her causing her to squeal and giggle as she mouthed her stuffed monkey while her daddy picked her up and kissed her blonde curls.  Her bright blue eyes shined up at him, “Da-Da” she cried grabbing his nose with her chubby fingers. He smiled and twirled around the living room dancing with his angel.

 

Seth and Renee watched them from where they were sitting out on the patio.  After the “pregnancy” issue, Dean had been devastated with Renee’s betrayal.  Renee worked very hard to regain his and Seth’s trust and the result was their precious baby girl, Hannah.  

 

Seth and Cathy’s relationship never really recovered.  He knew she had started seeing his friend Finn Balor. Finn had known about their previous relationship and had spoke to Seth at length.  Cathy had matured a lot in the past two years and they seemed like they were on some solid footing. Seth was happy for them. 

 

It took all of this for Seth and Dean to finally come out with their relationship.  It was hard and there were many, many stumbling blocks along the way. Renee, Roman and Galina were supportive and loving friends.  Seth and Dean found happiness when they settled together with Renee and the addition of their Hannah-Banana. 

 

~*~


End file.
